


Patchwork Effect

by LapisExilis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Enemies, Gen, International Relations, John is Missing, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Moriarty Being an Asshole, Moriarty Returns, Murder, Serial Killers, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Watson investigate the slayings of prominent people, after they are requested by French officials. A physicist takes an intrest in Sherlock. Sherlock travels to the South of France to foil one of Moriarty's schemes. It has been 15 years since they started this game of cat and mouse. John gets caught in the crossfire, and old habits die hard. Things eventually lead where they all started. </p>
<p>Perhaps it is time for the game to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempus Fugit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed with time, but Sherlock's occasional detachment and his relationship dynamics with John Watson haven't.

Sherlock is bored.

John is typing.

The man on the telly is speaking.

"Ouch" John said, retracting his hand and clasping the joint on his left index finger. Sherlock was staring at the wall. Actually Sherlock was in the cell of an escaped convict, trying to figure out how he had gotten free. Either way he had no time for his flatmate's minor peril. 

"I think I'm getting arthritis!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock studied the large, homely skinhead in the cell next to him noting the tatoo on his ear of an analog clock in an airplane. "Time Flys" Sherlock muttered. 

"Your right, it seemed like we were just in Baskerville last week" John said picking up his ringing cell phone. "Hello"

The years had passed and the public became less amused by the "Genius Detective and his sidekick" Everything inside the walls of 221B Baker Street remained rather untouched. 

"Die Glocke?" Sherlock mused. 

"It's Lestrade" John directed at Sherlock.

"Who? Sherlock asked, coming back to reality.

"Constable Lestrade" John repeated. He looked away from Sherlock. "Do what?" 

"He wants you to turn on the telly- to the news" Watson turned back to Sherlock. Sherlock did so and watched the story with particular intrest. He could hear John still exchanging words with Lestrade, in a distressed tone. Something about France. He watched graphic pictures flash before him, and among them one of his younger self, in an ugly hat with two fronts. Now John was watching as well as talk of a serial killer and matters of diplomacy were discussed.

Sherlock smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: By 2025 "Sherlock" will have had only 30 episodes, if continued at this rate.


	2. The M Word

"Let's go over this again" John told Lestrade as they both had a seat, an action framed by the trellis wallpaper. Sherlock was sitting idly near the wall, fingertips together, with a residual smile on his lips. His silence being strange since there was the pleasant topic of homicide present.

"French officials need this taken care of quickly, like I said there have been four murders already- a Catholic priest, an actress ,a politician, and a well-known scientist. No witnesses. Some in their homes. They were people with security... 

Watson looked over to Sherlock. "Sherlock?"

"Yes"

"...well... what do you think?"

Sherlock picked up the file. "You really shouldn't-" Lestrade began. Sherlock opened it and scrolled briskly through the information.

"I think I'd like to know when the next flight is"


End file.
